1000 Cranes
by Tsun-sama
Summary: One of my class assignment was to write a fanfic, so I decided to share it here! "She was there next to him, folding colorful paper cranes by herself. Sasuke had gotten used to her existence, he wasn't comfortable with a shadowless ghost staying in the same room as he was at first, but her company kept him sane...ironically." One-shot!


One of my class assignment was to write a Fanfiction (I'm not even joking) and so I decided to write a Sasuhina fanfic! (with some convincing from my friend...I was going to write Yaoi, but letting your classmates and MALE lecturer read yaoi isn't a genius idea to get an A...aaannnyyyways, the mission was to write a fanfic under 1000 words, but I think I wrote more than that xD (at least I got B average :P)

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

She was there next to him, folding colorful paper cranes by herself. Sasuke had gotten used to her existence, he wasn't comfortable with a shadowless ghost staying in the same room as he was at first, but her company kept him sane ironically.

"Why are you folding paper cranes?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"T-They say if you fold 1000 paper cranes, your wish will be granted." she stuttered.

"Why? You're a ghost. No matter how many paper cranes you fold, you'll never come back to life." Sasuke bluntly replied. She smiled melancholically to herself. Weeks had passed since Sasuke noticed her. He still didn't ask for her name. Whenever Sasuke opens his eyes, she would sit there folding paper cranes by herself.

"I have my own reasons." she mumbled to herself.

Sasuke lay back down on his bed with his arms by his sides. He looked up at the ceiling above him with squinted eyes. The doctor's words echoed in his head.

_Flash back _

_"Mr. Uchiha, I regret to inform you that the collision from the crash has caused the blood socket from your eyes to disconnect. You'll have temporarily vision lost occasionally." His doctor spoke to him without any eye contact. _

_"Fortunately, we are able to reconnect them through surgery, but the chances are very slim. We'll give you a few weeks time to think about it."_

_End of Flash Back_

"Sasuke?" He heard his name called, he looked around, but everything was in darkness. He panicked in his mind, struggling to stay calm. Sasuke blinked, desperately tried to focus. Sea of black soon filled with images. He could see her again, waving her hand at his face as he stared without blinking.

"What?" he spat.

"I-Is everything okay?" She frowned. Her worried face made Sasuke's heart clinched in pain. Why does she care? She's just a ghost after all, the living shouldn't concern her. No one else in this world cares about him, they're all dead.

"I won't be staying here if I'm alright would I?" Sasuke snared sarcastically as he sat back up.

"S-Sasuke." with the softest voice, she called out to him. The temperature in Sasuke's body dropped drastically, why was she looking back at him with those pitiful eyes, he wondered.

"W-What?!" he was starting to feel uncomfortable, he wasn't used to interacting people in general, especially girls.

"It's okay to be afraid." he felt her warm smile and words pierced through him. Sasuke felt something melting down his cheeks, he looked down at his palms, now filled with tears.

Without a word, the ghost girl climbed onto his bed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's head, she pulled him close to her chest. Sasuke's arms dragged her back and pulled her closer to him without resisting, he let the tears flow.

One week later~

_"The surgery was a success, you'll need to keep your eyes bandaged for a while thought. Also, try not to strain your eyes too much when they're removed." Sasuke nodded. Once again, he was surrounded by darkness. But he wasn't afraid of it anymore. _

_"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you again, in the meantime, get plenty of rest." the doctor's voice diminished in Sasuke's head as he left the room._

At least a month past since Sasuke accepted the surgery, today's the day he gets his bandages remove.

"I-Isn't that great, Sasuke." His fingers twitched, Sasuke lifted his head up and scanned the room.

"Ya. I guess so." Sasuke whispered. He couldn't see her, but he sensed her presence nearby.

"Hey, thank you...for the other day." Sasuke reluctantly mumbled to her. His cheeks burned with shades of red. He waited awhile for her to reply, but there wasn't a single sound of movement.

"Hey, are you there?" he called out again. He felt a cold fingers brushed against his hands. Then, silence was all he could hear. Sasuke stretched his arms around, hoping to at least touch her. He felt his fingertips around his blanket, finally stopped at something pointed. Sasuke pulled whatever he felt close to him. Closely examining it with his touch, he realizes they were paper cranes.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Sasuke grew impatience, he ripped the bandages off his face. The sharp lights hurt his eyes momentarily, but he quickly grew accustomed to it.

Everything in his room was left as he remembered. Everything but a ghost girl folding paper cranes next to him. Sasuke looked down at the bundle of origami folded with care on his lap. A note with was attached and addressed to him. Sasuke's fingers turned jelly, quivering beyond his controls.

"_I wish Sasuke's surgery will be successful."_

_..._

Finally, the day Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital has arrived. He just couldn't wait to breathe fresh air again. After his surgery, he hasn't seen or heard of her. At least once, he wanted to thank her before she disappeared.

A sudden gust of wind knocked over the bag of origami, sending the cranes flying everywhere and some out the window. Sasuke neglected his packing and rushed down to the park just outside his window.

He browses around the bushes and playgrounds, how is he going to look for such a small paper crane within everything green. It wasn't anything important anyway, he though.

"E-Excuse me." Sasuke's muscles tensed, he heard this voice before. A light prod to his shoulders made Sasuke turned around. There she stood with a shadow under her, alive and holding what he believed to be a paper crane.

"I-Is this yours?" the girl stuttered. He could only nod. She shyly drops it in to his palms.

"Hinata, you just woke up, your muscles are still numb so don't run off too far." The nurse came running after her.

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed onto her wrist before she runs off again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hinata." She timidly replied.

"Thank you, Hinata." Finally, Sasuke smiled.

"You're welcome….Sasuke."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update my other stories...TRY :D

Also! Thank you wapulos and Reikotsu for volunteering to be my Beta reader! I'll message you guys when I finish the next chapter :D


End file.
